


Comfort Food

by Ashtree11



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta cameo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blame my discord friends, byleth's huge appetite is more than just for food wink, chapter 2: edelgard gets a turn, dug this up from the depths of my google doc, edelgard's shoddy attempts at cooking, god I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtree11/pseuds/Ashtree11
Summary: Byleth is due to return from a long mission and Edelgard takes it upon herself to surprise her empress with a homecooked meal. Little did she know that her wife would be hungry in more ways than one.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 34
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> good gracious okay, uh, hi  
> this is my first smut fic and yeah this came into existence cuz of all the enabling that goes down in my discord. it's been in the wips for ages now and just today i was encouraged to finish it so.... yeah i hope it's good?

“Sometimes I’m not sure why I bother,” Edelgard grumbled to herself as she tossed away another sorry attempt at grilled fish. The poor specimen was charred beyond recognition, practically falling apart into cindered pieces in her defeated grasp as she carried it over to the waste bin.

“Well, it didn’t catch fire this time at least,” Bernadetta consoled, a sentiment made weaker by the fact that she was fanning out the smoke out one of the many windows they had resorted to opening after the third fish. Luckily the imperial kitchens were equipped with fairly large ones.

“If only that was enough to save it from becoming completely inedible,” Edelgard sighed.

“You know, cooking isn’t for everyone, Edelgard. I don’t think the prof—Byleth will mind if the chefs made dinner for the both of you instead.”

With another, but quieter sigh, Edelgard fixed her friend with a reassuring smile. “Byleth will be back by the evening and I’m determined to try again and surprise her. Besides, we plan to abdicate in the near future. I would like to at least be able to say I can prepare at least _one_ dish. ”

Bernadetta giggled and set down the cookie sheet she used as a makeshift fan. “Then we have one last cod it looks like.”

The Emperor nodded curtly and rerolled her sleeves in preparation to fillet the fish with eyes gleaming with conviction. Filleting came naturally to her as it required finesse with a blade. It was only with the addition of heat and spices that her abilities fell short. But this was her last chance. She had to make this attempt count.

Byleth has been away for nearly two weeks and she was going to perfect this meal in time for her wife’s arrival or die trying.

Fifteen minutes later, the Emperor was slumped over the countertop, her head buried in her folded arms in shame. In front of her sat a steaming plate of grilled cod and seasoned vegetables. There was minimal charring, but the presentation itself was a far cry from what the rulers of unified Fodlan often dine on. The cod was broken and unevenly seasoned with sneeze inducing spices. Likewise, the vegetables were soggy, pitifully limp and dulled of any vibrant color from being boiled for too long.

Edelgard peeked open an eye at her creation, only to openly groan at the sight before averting her gaze once more. There was no way she could serve this abomination to her beloved, she’ll be bedridden with illness for sure. Even the bottle of white wine looked embarrassed to be placed beside such a sad excuse of a meal.

“El?”

She gasped, jumping upright in her seat with a start. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen stood Byleth. Still dressed in her riding gear, signature coat, and golden circlet perched atop her wild mane of teal hair. Suddenly, two weeks of separation came crashing down on the two of them and they lurched into a tight embrace. Edelgard cared little about the fact that her wife smelled of sweat and campfire smoke, all that mattered was the heartbeat thudding in her ear and the feeling of Byleth’s arms around her.

“How did you know I’d be here?” Edelgard couldn’t help but wonder.

“Bernadetta met me at the gates and told me.”

“She did?” She was so wracked with shame and defeat that she didn’t even realize Bernadetta had slipped away.

The two separated as Byleth nodded. “She didn’t say _why_ you were here though.” Her attention then fell to the sorry plate on the table. “Did you make this?”

Exhaling sharply from her nose to stifle a groan, Edelgard squared her shoulders and half hid her face behind her hand. “Yes. I wanted to surprise you with a meal when you returned. But you and I both know how egregious my attempts at cooking often end up.”

Byleth shedded her coat and tossed it against the backrest of the chair before pulling it out to sit. Through the strong scent of spices tickling her nose, she recognized the smell of cod, and days upon days of travel with nothing more than dried meats and stew to tide her over, her mouth watered. “It looks pretty good to me.”

When she took the fork in hand, Edelgard felt her soul leave her body. Why in the world did she _plate_ that in the first place? She should’ve just thrown it out the nearest window as soon as Byleth entered. “Oh no, my love, please don’t eat that. I don’t you to fall ill because of—”

But it was too late. Edelgard’s words died in her throat as she could only helplessly watch her wife scoop a sizable portion of the cod in her mouth.

In the agonizing seconds it took Byleth to chew, she braced herself for the gagging, or dry heaving, or calls for a waste bin; anything along those lines. She prepared a slew of apologies that would undoubtedly accompany her bridal-carrying her beloved to the infirmary. She also devoted herself to the prospect of clearing her schedule in the event that Byleth became bedridden, Hubert’s admonishes be damned.

But none of those scenarios happened.

Instead, Byleth shoveled another helping into her mouth, humming in content all the while. She even poured them both a glass of the white wine and took enthusiastic sips in between bites.

Edelgard blinked. Once. Twice. Then peered over Byleth’s shoulder to see if the dish her wife was eating was truly the same atrocious creation from minutes before. Sure enough, it was. In all its shoddy, overseasoned glory.

She continued to watch as the charred cod dwindled away piece by piece and the vegetables were picked off without complaint. Soon, nothing remained on the plate.

“You... you enjoyed that?”

Byleth turned about in the chair to face her. “It was delicious, El,” she said. Edelgard forced her eyes to look up from her folded hands where the gloves had begun to bunch up and wrinkle from her worrying. Given the inflection in her lover’s voice, she expected to be greeted with beaming cornflower blues. But what she found instead stole her breath away.

Byleth’s eyes—so often a soft blue like flower petals that have looked at her with unbridled love and adoration and made her heart feel like it was going to burst—were now hooded and darkened into cobalt, unwaveringly hungry and unashamed in her staring.

Though they had five years of lost time to catch up on, Edelgard prided herself on being able to recognize little tells that Byleth exhibits on a regular basis. And so she was all too familiar with this look Byleth fixed on her.

And predictably, she felt her cheeks pinken.

“I-I’m relieved to hear that, my love. Though I have no doubt that any semblance of taste is owed to Bernadetta’s efforts.”

Her empress quirked an amused brow. Steely cobalt irises looked her up and down, and Edelgard felt her feet root themselves in place under the intense gaze. “Don’t sell yourself so short,” Byleth said. “I think the only bad thing about it is that I’m still hungry.”

Edelgard flinched. “Oh! U-um, well there are some left over. I suppose if you enjoyed it that much it’d be a shame for it to go to waste.”

“Maybe later,” Byleth mused. Lazily, she took her half empty glass of wine and downed the rest of it. She licked the residual sweet droplets from her lips, making Edelgard gulp audibly. Not once did she break eye contact. 

“Right now, I think I’m in the mood for something else.”

“What are you—”

Her hand left her side as Byleth gently reached over and grasped it. Before Edelgard could attempt another sentence, Byleth raised the hand up, running her thumb over the soft glove, tracing the palm lines underneath purely by memory. Then her eyes held Edelgard’s captive as she brought the hand up to her lips where the fingertips barely brushed them.

Edelgard swallowed thickly, her fingers reflexively twitching to touch her wife. “Byleth,” she choked.

“Hm?” was the only response she received before teeth gently scraped along the length of her index finger. Carefully, Byleth loosened enough of the fabric to bite down on the snag and slowly began to pull the glove off.

A shiver wracked through Edelgard as cool air met her skin. Soundlessly, the glove fell to the floor. Or, rather, whatever sound it _did_ make was overshadowed by Byleth’s deep exhale against Edelgard newly exposed palm. The Empress closed her eyes and brushed her nose over the creases and raised scars there, placing light kisses every now and then as she slowly worked her way up to the tips of Edelgard’s fingers.

Cobalt irises lazily drifted open for a moment, their desire shining, and flickered up to Edelgard’s wide violet gaze. She took in the warm dusting of pink that adorned her cheeks and lit up the tips of her ears. When her emperor caught her bottom lip between her teeth, Byleth chuckled in pride that she could affect her in such a way.

With a ghost of a smile, Byleth turned Edelgard’s hand over to kiss the back of it, like a knight swearing their fealty. While they are equals, life partners in this world they’ve forged together, the Emperor and Empress of the Adrestian Empire are no strangers in showing their undivided devotion to the other.

Following the steady drum of her heartbeat, Byleth placed featherlight kisses on the inside of Edelgard wrist. Trailing up and placing another in the middle of her forearm. And another, until she was prompted to stand up from her chair to reach the crook of her elbow.

Edelgard stifled a whimper when Byleth lingered there before continuing on, trailing fire in her wake with her teasing nibbles.

Meanwhile, Byleth’s free arm wrapped around Edelgard’s waist, pulling their bodies flush as Byleth lips arrived to kiss along the column of her neck. With her ravished arm now free of Byleth’s caress, Edelgard wasted no time embracing her wife.

Only then did the Empress at last cease in her affectionates, and did so with a smirk. 

“Have you had your fill?” Edelgard rasped.

Byleth shook her head and dipped down to nuzzle against Edelgard’s supple cheek before tracing the sharp line of her jaw with her tongue, earning a surprised whimper and squirming from her wife.

“My love, weren’t you taught that playing with your food is impolite,” Edelgard quipped, feeling a surge of confidence despite her breathlessness.

“Are you complaining?” Byleth fired back seamlessly in between her ministrations, then took Edelgard’s earlobe in her teeth.

The Emperor hissed and her fingers curled into Byleth’s clothed back reflexively. “I will unless you kiss me properly. Have you not missed me these past two weeks?”

Byleth chuckled through her nose, rumbling warmly in Edelgard’s ear and sending another shiver down her spine. Then, without warning, she lifted Edelgard up and swiftly placed her on the table. She slotted herself between her legs, an act made easier with Edelgard’s choice to wear trousers instead of her usual skirts.

Their lips were now inches apart, close enough to feel their warm breaths pant with anticipation. 

“I missed you,” Byleth said, her voice low and sultry. Yet there was no mistaking the genuinity in her words. Her fingers danced along her shoulders, making their way over to caress her neck, then finally threading through her hair at the base of her head. She gave the locks a light tug. “I miss you a lot, El.” 

Something snapped, something desperate, and Edelgard lurched forward. She moaned in relief as at long last she felt her wife’s lips, slightly chapped from her journey, against hers. She reached up to bury her hand in her wife’s thick locks of hair, feeling their softness and snagging on the tangles there. The circlet perched on top jostled slightly, prompting the Emperor to divest her empress of the accessory. Meanwhile, she brought her other hand to rest on Byleth’s waist, wanting her, _needing_ her to be closer despite their bodies already flush against one another. 

Impatience took the reins and she swiped her tongue across Byleth’s bottom lip and immediately her wife reciprocated. Their tongues met to deepen the kiss. Desire, pent up in the fortnight they were separated, ignited in a flash of heat.

Byleth’s thigh pressed against her core and sent a wave of shock that ran up her spine and to the tips of her fingers, making them curl and scratch at Byleth’s scalp.

The sting of Edelgard’s blunted nails pulled a moan from the Empress. Arousal pooled in her core, lust overtook her, and she pushed her wife flat against the table. Edelgard’s gasp, a sharp intake of air, cooled the hot desperate breaths between their parted lips. But it only lasted a moment before Byleth descended on her once more, wasting no time to bring their tongues together once more. One of her hands that had been buried in Edelgard’s hair released the silken locks and traveled downward, down the column of her neck, over the rise of her collarbones, thumbing the buttons of her shirt open until she was able to take one of her breasts in a soft grip. Then she moved to ravage Edelgard’s neck with small bites and languid strokes of her tongue.

But even through the haze of longing and the itch to rip every article of clothing from her wife’s body, the logical part of Edelgard’s brain pulled her up from it, reminding her of where they are and what they are about to do in it.

“My light,” Edelgard hissed.

“Hm?”

“P-perhaps we should— _ah!_ move this to our chambers.”

“Maybe,” Byleth said in between nibbles. She made no move to comply with the suggestion.

“You’re incorrigible,” Edelgard laughed shakily.

“I missed you,” Byleth said again, like it explained everything. And perhaps it did. Edelgard certainly couldn’t find it in herself to refute it. And so, the logic that had brought her head up from the deep embrace of lust cracked, submitting itself to what was to come.

Byleth dipped her head lower, peppering kisses along Edelgard’s collarbones and making her descent to her desired destination. She relished in how the Emperor squirmed beneath her with building anticipation. Oh, how she missed this.

She thumbed at that hem of Edelgard’s trousers and underwear, her fingers twitching to rip them off.

But she took her time, curling her fingers in and peeling the clothing articles away inch by inch, brushing her nose down the path until she was met with Edelgard’s white curls between her legs.

The cool air that rushed to meet her wet center made Edeglard shiver, yet at the same time, she felt as though she was burning alive. “Byleth, please, I—”

Her trousers and underwear slipped completely off, mindlessly tossed away and Byleth got down on her knees. With gentle hands, she coaxed each leg to perch atop her shoulders and she nestled herself into position, pressing open mouthed kisses on the inside of her wife’s thighs.

“What do you want, Edelgard?” As she spoke, she languidly traced her hands up her ankles, to the grooves of her muscular legs and finally to the softness of her rear. The deep, sensual rumble of her voice vibrated oh so close to her core. She ventured closer to that sweet spot, relishing in the scent of her wife. Then she pulled away to give the other leg attention, leaving Edelgard to bury a hand in the top of her hair. Her nerves screamed at her to pull Byleth to her aching core, but she restrained herself. If only just barely.

“Byleth, please,” Edelgard begged.

In response, Byleth dragged her tongue over the sensitive inner thigh, her nose just barely brushing against the hood of Edelgard’s clit. The Emperor bucked her hips, purely out of carnal desire for friction. But was denied once more.

“By—” she gasped.

“What do you want, El?” Byleth asked again, looking up at her wife’s half-hooded gaze. Violet irises had darkened into a deep amethyst, the blacks of her pupils turning them in a thin ring of color. 

“I want _you_ , my love. _Please_.”

“You have me, El.” With that, Byleth ran her tongue over Edelgard’s soaked folds, moaning at the first taste of her emperor.

Edelgard cried out and quickly silenced herself with a hand. The last thing she wanted was for someone passing by to hear her. Without missing a beat though, Byleth gently reached up and coaxed her hand away from her mouth. 

“Let me hear you,” she said as she laced their fingers together.

“S-someone will hear.”

Byleth flattened her tongue and licked the length of Edelgard’s core in response, ending with a sharp flick on her clit that earned her a startled moan that tapered off into a whimper. No matter how many operas Dorothea insists they attend, truly nothing can compare to the sounds she is able to play from her emperor.

Edelgard buried her fingers in Byleth’s hair, scratching her scalp with every jolt of electricity that ran up her spine as Byleth continued to voraciously devour her. Her fingers occasionally snagged on the knots and tangles, and a part of her brain regained enough sense to make a note to brush her wife’s mussed up locks later. It was nice whenever they set aside time to do that together.

Then she felt Byleth plunge her tongue inside of her and she was rendered a mewling, squirming mess once more.

“You taste wonderful, my heart,” Byleth praised in a hushed murmur before sinking back in.

She was close, she could feel it. Two weeks alone had made her impatient for release, more so than she expected it seemed. She couldn’t even bring herself to feel embarrassed at her shortened stamina, she was too desperate for that. Her ankles crossed and locked together and dug her heels into Byleth’s back in silent plea.

“More?” Byleth hummed.

She nodded her head vigorously. Heavy, desperate breaths had taken the place of coherent sentences. 

Byleth placed a kiss against her folds before pushing a finger inside her, followed closely by another and pumped in and out rhythmically. She groaned when Edelgard tugged on her hair and her strong legs pulled her even closer. She stumbled slightly and quickly braced herself on the table’s edge, making it move forward with a short squeal. Invigorated ten-fold, Byleth dove back in, swirling her tongue over her clit with fervor.

Her eyes squeezed shut. “B-byleth. _Byleth_ ,” she cried, her voice rising in volume as her hips gyrated sporadically. _So close._

Byleth rose, draping herself over Edelgard to take her lips in a full passionate kiss. Of their own volition, Edelgard’s grip fell away from the teal locks in favor of wrapping around her neck. Edelgard’s mouth, already parted open with her heavy pants, welcomed Byleth’s tongue and a full flush overtook her as she tasted herself. 

“ _Please_ , Byleth,” she panted between their kisses.

“Come for me, El,” her empress coaxed huskily as the fingers inside her _curled._

A final cry tumbled out from her, back bowed and muscles spasming. Then all at once, she turned limp against the table, spent and satisfied and pleasantly warm in a way that only Byleth could make her feel. 

With the last of her strength, she hugged her wife, burrowing into the crook of her neck with a soft sigh. When she felt Byleth place a kiss on her sweaty temple, she smiled.

“How are you, El?”

She opened her eyes and found that Byleth’s had returned to the same shade of soft cornflower. “Wonderful, my light, thank you. And you?”

At that, Byleth grinned wolfishly and pecked Edelgard on the lips. “Full,” she answered. At the same time, she reached over and plucked the untouched glass of white wine that was poured for Edelgard. Some of the contents had spilled from the table’s abrupt movement, but it bothered Byleth little as she brought it to her lips. 

She hummed as she savored the sip. “Thank you for the meal. The wine even pairs well with you.”

Edelgard snickered and, half indignantly, slapped Byleth’s shoulder. “ _Goddess,_ Byleth. What am I going to do with you?”

Byleth raised a brow and smirked. Challenging.

“Don’t look at me like that, of course I know. But we’re taking this to our chambers, Light.”

The Empress laughed sweetly, nudging their noses together. “As you wish, my heart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... hi. so this finally happened huh? don't mind me just gonna punt this and hide  
> hope you enjoy  
> Oh! before I forget: a heartfelt thank you and equally loving fuck you to theUnqualified1 (you know what you did for this chapter)

The doors of the Emperor’s quarters were made of the finest cut of oak and masterfully carved with the double-headed eagle insignia wrapped in the grapevines that have produced the prized wines that filled countless Hresvelg chalices. Generations of Adrestian Emperors have commissioned woodcarvers to treat and maintain the integrity of it. The smell of fresh lacquer and stains were a permanent fixture in the hallway leading up to the grand bedroom.

Edelgard von Hresvelg, first and last of her name, ruler of the Adrestian Empire and united Fodlan, kicked open the ornate double doors with the heel of her boot, dragged the Empress inside, and all but slammed them shut as she pinned Byleth by her shoulders.

The antique wood may have cracked for all she cared, nothing can distract her from ravishing her wife’s neck with kisses and kitten licks, pulling every soft gasp and barely suppressed groans from her before muffling them with a deep kiss.

Edelgard continued her affections, slipping her tongue between Byleth’s parted lips while they guided themselves over towards their shared bed. In a spur of passion, Edelgard pushed her down onto the plush mattress and straddled her hips. But just as Byleth’s head hit the pillows, she hissed with a sharp wince. 

Edelgard shot up, alarmed. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Byleth didn’t answer immediately, rather she sat up and reached beneath the blanket where her neck had been. Her brief search produced a shining silver spoon. She fixed Edelgard with an amused, yet inquisitive, brow.

Edelgard snatched the utensil out of her hand and threw it to a random corner of the room. It was then that she realized that the glass cup striped with chocolate and cream still sat atop her nightstand. Her already dark blush turned a deeper crimson as she stammered out an explanation. “I-I was feeling in the mood for sweets this morning and I may have perhaps indulged in some pudding.” She averted her gaze in shame. “I seemed to have neglected to clean up after myself properly.”

“Pudding for breakfast, El? How rebellious of you,” Byleth grinned.

“Rebellious? You  _ do _ know who you married, yes?” she fired back. 

“Oh I do,” she purred, her smile unwavering. “Too bad there’s none left.” Byleth rose and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Her hands wandered and trailed fire as she stroked up and down Edelgard’s waist. The hem of her shirt rode further and further up as she did so, making the Emperor above her shudder.

Edelgard fought through it with a sharp exhale, and snatched the offending hands away to pin them above Byleth’s head. “Down,” she ordered, albeit breathlessly. 

The Empress chuckled, but obeyed nonetheless and relaxed further into the bed. “Sorry, my heart. You’re so beautiful, how can I resist?”

The sound that emitted from the back of Edelgard’s throat, one too embarrassing to even attempt to explain away pulled another chuckle from her wife.

Since their battle with Rhea and Byleth had gained a heartbeat, the former professor was unabashedly honest and, coupled with that cursed grin of hers, mercilessly flirtatious. Could it even be considered flirtatious or was Edelgard just simply easy to fluster? Either one was plausible.

At that thought, a growl rumbled in her chest. Her fingers curled tighter around Byleth’s wrists as she lowered herself to speak directly into her ear. “It’s  _ my _ turn. Behave.”

“Is that an order, El?” Byleth remarked coquettishly, turning her head just enough to kiss her cheek.

Edelgard recoiled with an indignant gasp.  _ This woman _ .

Then, the empty pudding cup reentered her line of vision. An idea chimed in her thoughts with a snide confidence that she wasn’t used to feeling. She had half a mind to suppress such a fantasy. Hubert was already on her case about consuming sweets as often as she does, and Goddess knows how vehemently he’d protest to the behavior percolating in her imagination. Her logical side agreed that it would be unbecoming of an emperor.

And yet, seeing Byleth beneath her with that easy grin she wore to challenge her blatant advances, she felt herself bristling. Edelgard von Hresvelg never backed down from a challenge.

“You know, just for that. I have something in mind for you,” she said in a low, threatening voice that belied the lingering temptation to let Byleth have her way once more. “Go get cleaned up.”

“Really?” Byleth whined with a small pout.

She swiped a finger over the jutted lip with a smirk. “Yes, really. With what I’m about to do, my light, we’ll both want you to be clean.” And with that, she climbed off of her wife and gestured coyly towards the washroom.

Byleth frowned, but there was no hiding the curious glint in her cornflower gaze. “Alright, alright,” she relented and swung her legs out over the edge of the bed to stand.

When she disappeared through the door, Edelgard rushed out of the room. Her feet carried her back towards the kitchen while her hands wrung together and her imagination raced. Once in the kitchen, which was thankfully still devoid of its staff, she whisked over to the ice chest that housed and preserved different perishable food stuffs. After a bit of digging about, she retrieved the bowl of leftover pudding she asked to be made this morning. It was enough to fill another two cups.

She grinned as she poured the dessert out and grabbed a couple of spoons before exiting the room. No one disturbed her on the way back to her quarters and she slipped inside, setting the pudding cups on the nightstand and arranged herself on the bed as if she never left in the first place. She breathed slowly, calming her rapid heartbeat. Perhaps she was way in over her head, but damn it all she wasn’t about to back down now.

A few minutes later, Byleth emerged from the washroom, dressed in her night clothes and running a towel through her wet hair. The towel fell away, and she looked to Edelgard with anticipation glittering in her eyes. But the light gave way to confusion at the sight of her wife holding the pudding cups.

“Uh... El?”

“You haven’t had dessert, my love,” Edelgard answered with a pleasant smile. “Fortunately the cooks had made extra of this morning’s batch.”

“Oh, um, alright.”

“No need to sound so disappointed, Light,” she chuckles warmly and nods to the spot beside her. “Come here, please.”

Byleth draped the damp towel over the nearest chair and padded over to the bed to settle against the headboard. Edelgard wasted no time scooping a spoonful of the chocolate pudding and held it out to her wife.

“El, you don’t have to—”

“I know, but I want to. It’s my turn to spoil you and this is how I’m choosing to do it.”

A small and endeared smile tugged on the corner of Byleth’s lip. “Alright. Thank you.” And she took the spoon into her mouth.

It took all of Edelgard’s willpower not to drop her performance when her wife’s soft satisfactory moan floated into her ears. Her eyes followed how Byleth’s lips pressed against the spoon and pulled her head back to scrape the pudding onto her waiting tongue. When a smudge of it lingered at the corner, she swiftly licked it away. 

She scooped another spoonful for her, the actions repeated, and the lust that she had built up from earlier returned with a vengeance.

She steeled herself. It was now or never.

Another spoonful. This time though, she purposely tilted it and a small dollop of the dessert landed right on Byleth’s exposed collarbone.

The Empress flinched slightly under the sudden cold of the pudding.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Light,” Edelgard fretted and went to brush Byleth’s hair out of the way.

“It’s okay, it’s no—ah!” A warm swipe of Edelgard’s tongue halted any and all chances of coherency. “E-El?”

“Mmm.” Edelgard’s voice lowered an octave as she spoke, “I want to try something. Can I keep going?”

Byleth swallowed thickly. Well, she hadn’t heard that voice in a while. “Okay.”

Edelgard raised her head and their eyes met. “And will you behave yourself if I do? Will you allow me a bit of indulgence?”

A nod coupled with a shaky exhale was Byleth’s only responses.

Edelgard moved to straddle her once more. “Tell me if this makes you uncomfortable at any time.”

“I will.”

With that, Edelgard dipped two fingers into the pudding cup until they were coated with the chilled dessert. She paused, looking to her wife for any sign of hesitation or apprehension. 

Curiosity and a glimmer of excitement stared back at her.

She brushed her coated fingers across Byleth’s lips, smearing the chocolate like it was lipstick. She could see how hard Byleth fought against the temptation to lick the dessert away, but admirably refrained.

Edelgard didn’t show the same restraint. She leaned in and swiped her tongue over Byleth’s bottom lip, savoring the jaw-tingling sweetness of the pudding and the slight shudder that wracked her wife. Her sharp intake of breath sent an exhilarating heat through Edelgard. She wanted more.

Byleth’s mouth fell open to gasp, only to find herself moaning at the brush of Edelgard’s tongue slipping inside. The rich taste of chocolate coupled with the familiar taste of her wife made her head spin and her fingers curl into the sheets. She deepened the kiss, not enough to steal control, but hopefully enough to spur Edelgard on. The heat pooling at her core was growing unbearable by the second.

When they parted for air, Edelgard took her chin between her thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up and to the side, just enough to expose her neck. “May I continue?” she rumbled. Byleth met her half-lidded gaze and nodded. The fingers at her chin tightened with anticipation. “Very well, my empress.”

Dipping into the cup once more, Edelgard stained the column of Byleth’s neck in a thin layer of chocolate. Beneath her fingertips, she felt her throat bob with an audible gulp.

Byleth flinched under the chill, then brazenly whimpered when the spot was quickly warmed under Edelgard’s long tongue strokes. “El,” she sighed shakily.

The Emperor continued her path up her neck column, along the length of her jawline, and ending with a swift lick over the shell of her ear. “Can you remove your shirt for me, my love?” she requested, her voice husked with need.

Byleth didn’t waste another second as she divested herself of the loose nightshirt and tossed it mindlessly over the side of the bed.

Edelgard was upon her in less time than that, locking their lips and letting her freehand wander over her wife’s torso. Her touch turned featherlight when she traced over Byleth’s raised scars though, showing them tenderness and affection just like Byleth does to her own marks.

She descended lower, peppering kisses across Byleth’s collarbones, and going lower still until she was in the valley between her breasts. She paused a moment to admire the way her breaths had quickened, had turned sweet and shallow with impatience.

Edelgard shifted until her nose brushed over the pale scar over her wife’s heart, the first one she’s ever received. How different things would’ve been if not for this, even if the context of its existence unsettled her.

She startled when she felt a warm hand stroke her cheek, pulling her attention back up to meet Byleth’s awaiting cornflower gaze. 

“You’re thinking again,” Byleth said, amused but still laced with worry.

Edelgard shook her head, smiling fondly. “It’s nothing. Just reminding myself of how fortunate I’ve been.” Then a snicker escaped from her. “I’m sorry, this is perhaps too sentimental for the mood we just had.”

Byleth didn’t hesitate to cup both Edelgard’s cheeks and gently coaxed her into a deep, lingering kiss. When they separated, her voice dropped into a low hum. “Oh I beg to differ. And if you didn’t already tell me to behave I’d demonstrate exactly why.”

Fighting through the resurging flush, Edelgard picked up the forgotten cup and retaliated, “Oh? Well, then thank you for standing by that because I’m not done with you yet.”

Her wife’s expression flashed with challenge. “More pudding? I thought you said that was for me, but you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“You’ll notice that I brought two cups, my love. You can have the other when we’re finished,” Edelgard smirks as she scoops two fingers into the last of the dessert. “Now, there’s a particular noise I want to hear from you again.” And with that she smears the chocolate over Byleth’s left breast.

The airy gasp and the quickened breaths that followed after it were like music. “There it is,” Edelgard praised before licking her fingers and descending to lap up the mess she had made. The same hand she had cleaned drifted downward until she felt the laces of Byleth’s pants and tugged them loose.

Byleth’s fingers shot up and buried themselves in Edelgard’s hair, scratching at her scalp in silent plea. With a warm chuckle, Edelgard swirled her tongue over her nipple, and at the same time slipped her hand inside where her fingertips met her heated core. 

“Ah!” came Byleth’s cry. “E-El.”

In response, Edelgard languidly dragged her index finger up the length of Byleth’s slit. She relished in the choked sound that caught in Byleth’s throat and how her fingers curled tighter in her hair that was almost enough to make her wince. Oh, she wanted her to do that again.

Byleth puffed and panted, her abdomen tightening at the sensation of Edelgard’s tongue on her breast and her fingers teasing her core. Edelgard wasn’t the only one affected by their two week separation and in normal circumstances Byleth wouldn’t be so easy to arouse. But today was a day of exceptions, and just when she thought she’d be consumed by flame, electricity shot through her system as she felt Edelgard’s fingers roll over her clit. Reflexively, she pulls Edelgard’s hair harder, earning a satisfied groan from the Emperor.

“El, please,” she breathes.

Glass and metal clattered to her right; the cup being discarded, she guessed. Then Edelgard brought their faces together, her free hand going to thread through the back of Byleth’s hair. “Please what, my love?” she whispers against her lips. 

The smell of rich chocolate wafted over her nose, bringing a semblance of clarity through the haze of her desperation. “Please stop teasing.”

Edelgard smiled and sealed Byleth’s lips with her own just in time to swallow the guttural moan she released as two fingers sank into her.

A hand leaves Edelgard’s hair to instead claw at her back, pulling her impossibly close against Byleth’s body where she could feel every shuddering breath, every twitch of muscle as if they were her own. She kissed along the column of her wife’s neck in tender praise and ended with a kiss on her cheek. 

“Tell me when,” she murmured.

After a moment of staccato breaths, Byleth rolled her hips and sighs into Edelgard’s ear, “You can move.”

The Emperor wasted no time in complying, though she wished that she had the foresight to remove Byleth’s pants. Her thrusts were shallow, but she hoped to make up for it in speed and paying extra mind to rubbing slow circles over her clit.

The rhythm came naturally to them. Time became irrelevant as Byleth’s keening engraved themselves deep into Edelgard’s mind. The sound was beautiful, further cementing her thoughts and desires and gratefulness for this woman clinging to her like a lifeline. 

Her love, her life, her light. Always bright and warm—so warm, inside and out.

“Are you close, Byleth?” she asked, though she already knew the answer.

She nodded, burying her face into Edelgard’s neck as not a second later, she came on her fingers. For all her vocals during the build up, it was a marvel how quietly Byleth reaches her peak. The deep, shuddering sigh that ghosted against Edelgard’s neck was contrasted heavily by the blunted nails digging into her back.

Edelgard reveled in both as she purred soft words of devotion to her wife, rocking her fingers in and out before coming to a stop once Byleth’s body fell slack. Gingerly, she pulled her hand out, smiling at how her fingers glistened before taking them into her mouth.

Byleth followed the action through half lidded eyes and a slow, tired smirk snuck its way onto her lips. “Still not full?” she joked.

“From you? Never,” Edelgard said, still smiling. “Though I will say that I’ve had my fill of pudding. You pair nicely with it by the way.”

Byleth snickered. “Turning the tables on me?”

“It’s only fair, don’t you think?”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue.”

“I shall count my fortunes then,” Edelgard mused and placed a kiss on Byleth’s forehead. “Starting with you being home safe and sound.”

The empress hummed, tilting her head up enough to catch Edelgard’s chin with her own kiss. “Glad to be back, El.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay that's over im gonna go hide now  
> hope you enjoyed aahh


End file.
